


Outta My Dreams

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [59]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prophetic Dreams, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Cool Rides prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Rodney McKay,Get outta my dreamsGet in to my carGet outta my mindGet in to my life(Billy Ocean)In which Evan has inherited the Sight from his grandmother, but that doesn't explain the recurring dreams he has about the blue-eyed man named Mer.





	Outta My Dreams

Nana Blue had the Sight. 

Some of Evan’s earliest memories involved her helping the people who came to the commune specifically to seek her advice with big decisions or to see if she could find something they lost. Nana would hold their hands and close her eyes, and most times she’d have an answer for them.

Evan’s mother didn’t have the Sight. 

“It skips a generation, sometimes,” Nana said. 

Evan assumed his sister would get it, or maybe his cousin Jenny. Then he started having the dreams. Detailed, specific dreams that he’d remember clearly in the morning. Dreams that, more often than not, eventually came to pass.

“What you have is a gift,” Nana told him not long before she passed away. Cancer. “But it’s up to you what to do with it. Don’t let it take you over, Bluebell. You’re more than the Sight.”

Evan took her at her word. If the dreams showed him something that he could do to help someone, and he had the ability to do it, he would. If it seemed too big for him, he wouldn’t. It served him pretty well through the years.

One thing Evan never saw was his own future, even when he tried. Even when there was something he so desperately wanted to know. He’d never thought to ask Nana if the Sight worked for her the same way.

Which didn’t account for Blue Eyes.

He’d been popping up in Evan’s dreams for as long as he could remember, even before the prophetic dreaming started, ageing right along with Evan all the while. Blue Eyes was never doing anything particularly interesting, just everyday stuff: eating dinner, doing homework, arguing with a little girl that might have been his sister. She called him Mer.

“You think he’s your soulmate?” Talia asked.

Evan’s sister was his confidante, the one he went to when he needed help making sense of a dream or just needed to talk about how they made him feel.

“I don’t believe in soulmates, you know that.”

“Why else would you keep seeing him, then? He has to be important to you.”

“Or maybe whatever’s going to happen to him is so big I need to pay closer attention.”

But nothing happened. Evan went through his messy teenage years alongside Mer, admiring how the other boy went from scrawny and angular to having broad shoulders and muscular arms. And he was so, so smart. A genius who never seemed to fit in with the people around him – his parents, his peers, his teachers.

Evan cried when Mer stopped playing piano.

No matter where Evan went, he looked for Blue Eyes. Anyone with a similar body type, or similar hair, or a crooked mouth made him take a second look. But it was never the right guy. Never the right face.

Led by his dreams, Evan joined the Air Force after college even though it caused a rift in his peace-loving family. There were people he could only help as a pilot. And he loved flying, loved the speed and adrenalin and freedom of it. He excelled as an officer. His life was good.

Mer’s life wasn’t as good. Academically, he was doing amazing. Personally, he was alone. No close friends, no lovers. He had a falling out with his sister. His relationship with his parents was non-existent. The only consistent companionship he had in his life was his cat.

Evan’s trajectory eventually changed as his priorities shifted. He separated from the Air Force, rented a convertible, and drove without any particular destination in mind. He reacquainted himself with sketching and painting, the varied landscapes he encountered offering endless inspiration.

He helped people as he traveled, as the dreams dictated. He mended fences with his family. He _lived_.

One day Evan was driving through the desert, taking in the different textures and colors, the jagged rise of distant mountains, the deep blue of the sky. And in the distance, the sun glinting off something reflective. It turned out to be a car, broken down on the side of the road with a flat tire. Another person for Evan to help, assuming that person was still in the area and hadn’t already gotten picked up. Not every act of kindness was guided by a dream.

Evan pulled up behind the car when he saw someone sitting in the scant bit of shade it offered. He reached into the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water, certain the stranded traveler would be thirsty.

He turned around, hand on the door handle, and looked straight into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

“It’s you,” Evan said.

“Bluebell,” Mer whispered. “You’re real. How are you real?”

“We’re both real.” Evan had no idea what he was even saying. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Mer. In the flesh, his Doctor Who t-shirt damp with sweat and his once curly head of hair now darker and thinning. Evan knew every inch of Mer’s face, as well as he knew his own.

“You want a ride? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

“Yes. Yes, I… yes.”

Mer pulled a bag out of his car and tossed it in the back of Evan’s before sliding in the passenger seat.

“Where you headed?”

“Wherever you are,” Mer said.

“All right then.”

Evan pulled back on the highway, finally driving toward his future.


End file.
